deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Saxons vs Scythians
Saxons: The Germanic conquerors of Britain. VS Scythians: Central Asia's ruthless ancient horse warriors. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Saxons The Saxons were a confederation of Germanic tribes on the North German plain, some of whom migrated to Great Britain during the Middle Ages and formed part of the merged group of Anglo-Saxons that would eventually carve out the first united Kingdom of England. The Saxons were Ingvaeonic tribes, whose earliest known area of settlement is Northern Albingia, an area approximately that of modern Holstein. This area overlapped the area of the Angles, a tribe with which they were frequently closely linked. Saxons participated in the Germanic settlement of Britain during and after the fifth century. It is unknown how many migrated from the continent to Britain, though estimates for the total number of Anglo-Saxon settlers are around two hundred thousand. During the Middle Ages, because of international Hanseatic trading routes and contingent migration, Saxons mixed with and had strong influences upon the languages and cultures of the North Germanic and Baltic and Finnic peoples, and also upon the Polabian Slavs and Pomeranian West Slavic people. The Saxons carved their invasion in Britain with: |-| Short Range= Saxon Longsword *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Dane Axe *Weight: 7 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Steel head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Saxon Spear *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 25 feet *Iron head, wooden pole |-| Special= Seax *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1.5 feet *Iron Scythians In antiquity, Scythian or Scyths (Greek: Σκύθαι) were terms used by the Greeks to refer to heterogeneous groups of horse-riding nomadic pastoralists who dwelt on the Pontic steppe. However, the name "Scythian", and the related word Saka (in Persian), was also used to refer to various peoples seen as similar to the Scythians, or who lived anywhere in a vast area covering present-day Central Asia, Russia, and Ukraine—known until medieval times as Scythia. They have been described as "a network of culturally similar tribes." The historic European Scythians spoke an ancient Iranic language, and throughout Classical Antiquity dominated the Ponto-Caspian steppe, known at the time as Scythia. By Late Antiquity the closely-related Sarmatians came to dominate the Scythians in the west. Much of the surviving information about the Scythians comes from the Greek historian Herodotus (c. 440 BC) in his Histories and Ovid in his poem of exile Epistulae ex Ponto, and archaeologically from the depictions of Scythian life shown in relief on exquisite goldwork found in Scythian burial mounds in Ukraine and Southern Russia. The ultimate "origins" of, both, Scythian culture and historic groups remains a focus of academic discourse, however, the rise of the Scythians was likely to have been multifactorial and polycentric. What is certain is that, during the Iron Age, a broadly similar "Scythian culture" flowered in a vast zone from the eastern European steppe to the Altai Mountains. The Scythians dominated the steppes of the Ancient World with: |-| Short Range= Acinaces *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1.5 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Scythian Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Iron tip, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Scythian Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 400 feet *Iron Arrows *Horn, sinew |-| Special= Scythian Axe *Weight: 2.5 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Iron head, wooden handle Notes & Analysis My Edges Short: Edge Saxons: A longsword vs short sword? It is so hard to decide. Mid: Edge Scythians: His spear is lighter and more manueverable than the heavier dane axe. Long: Edge Scythians: Bows beat spears every day. Special: Edge Saxons: The Scythian axe isn't going to do anything against the Saxon's helmets or shields, but the seax can knock few of the scales of the Scythian, despite being shorter, plus the seax can be used as throwing dagger, but it is a risky move. X-Factors Armor: Saxons 85, Scythians 86: Both have almost identical armor, but the only diference is that the Scythians have fish scale iron armor which protects from stabs and iron helmet, while the Saxon have chainmail armor, boss shields and a iron helmet too, which chainmail armor is weaker against stabs but they have a giant shield to compensate. Horseback Skills: Saxons 70, Scythians 98: No contest really, the Saxons used horses, only after the Migration period and weren't trained horse riders like the Scythians who lived all their life for horse combat. Swordsmanship: Saxons 92, Scythians 80: The Scythians were archers and primarly used axes in close combats. The Saxons were experts at blade combat using their longswords with combination of their shields or having their machete-like seax short swords or long daggers when they lost their swords. Brutality: Saxons 88, Scythians 88: Both were ruthless warriors of the Iorng Age and the Migration Period, conquering and pillaging all who stood before them. Notes Battle ends on 23th of December. The battle will be 4 vs 4 at river creek, two Scythians and two Saxons will be on horseback, the other two members of each group will be on foot. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Saxons: Scythians: Near at river creek four Saxons were preparing their camp for the night. Not far away were four Scythians, two of them were on horseback and two were on foot and the first thing they noticed were the Saxons near the river creek and saw them having two horses. The other two Scythians who were on feet needed horses too, so the Scythians hatched a plan to attack, kill the Saxons and take their horses. The Scythian's leader raised his bow and gave a loud war shout and the Scythians charged at the Saxons. The Saxons heard them and the two Saxons wielding their swords charged at the Scythians with the other two following them with their gigantic shields and spears in hands. As both groups were charging against each other, a Scythian fired his bow and arrow and killed a Saxon warrior by piercing his throat, knocking him from his horse. The infantry Saxons threw their spears at the Scythians on horseback, missing both of them and as the Scythians fired their bows at them, only to get their arrows stuck in their shields. As the infantry Scythians continued their their assault with their bows, they were forced to change to their axes since the Saxons were getting closer to them and all of their arrows were blocked and as the approaching Saxons grabbed their spears and threw them again at the infantry Scythians, this time hitting a Scythian warrior in the stomach killing him in place, only for the Saxon to lose his head to a Scythian axe from the horse rider. As the Scythian rider turned and charged at the Saxon horseman who was wielding his sword and both came clashing axe against sword, with the Scythian's neck dripping blood and after few steps of his horse, the Scythian warrior felt from his horse. The Scythian who was on foot saw the charging Saxon on horseback trying to decapitate his neck with his sword and as the Saxon was incoming closer, the Scythian threw his spear and pierced the Saxons abdomen, knocking him from his horse and killing him. As the Scythian turned, the last thing he saw was a Saxon swinging his Dane axe at him and crushing his chest, killing him instantly. As the Saxon turned and saw a the last Scythian riding his horse with spear in his hand ready to pierce him. The Saxon swung his axe and killed the horse with his axe, sending Scythian flying few meters and crash landing, meanwhile breaking his spear. As the Scythian got up and used his last arrow to fire at the Saxon, hitting his arm and forcing him to drop the Dane axe. As both warriors pulled their short swords and charged at each other. The Scythian's acinaces and Saxon's seax clashed and as the Saxon tried to slash the Scythian's chest, he only knocked few scales of his armor and the Scythian's next attack was a stab to the heart of the Saxon. As the Saxon spat blood and his lifeless body felt down, the Scythian raised his bloody acinaces and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion The Scythians had better armor and weapons than the Saxons, plus even the smallest involving of horses will give the Scythians a victory, due to them being a horse people and were the Mongols of the Ancient world. Add the fact that the Saxons used opportunities from the falling Roman Empire and the tribal Celts to create kingdoms, while the Scythians forged by themselves a empire of the Ancient World. Category:Blog posts